


No Means Yes

by robinasnyder



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Timeline? What Timeline?, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Zsasz is just trying to keep the man he loves together as they race toward both everything they'd dreamed of and eminent disaster.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	No Means Yes

Zsasz looked down at Roman, who had wrapped himself up in those silly avant-garde patterned sheets of his that really were too slick to be comfortable. Normally (when Zsasz wasn’t in his bed, anyway) Roman slept in those funny looking pajamas he liked, which were comfortable against his skin, and warm, and not silky the way the stupid sheets were. Roman, the stupid love of his life, was the fool who tried so hard and tripped over his own damn feet sometimes. 

Zsasz climbed his naked ass out of bed and went and grabbed the comforters that Roman really liked but pretended otherwise, the warm flannel and crappy cotton things Zsasz could pick up from a Walmart. He came back, dragging them over his lover. Roman’s shoulder immediately loosened. He relaxed more when Zsasz climbed back in bed. Roman sought out his body warmth. Zsasz had no trouble providing that for him. 

They’d already gone one round that night, but Zsasz didn’t feel remotely tired. They were on the brink of something big, something beautiful. So close to escaping the shadow of Roman’s stupid, dickhead father. Once Roman had the diamond, Roman could build a criminal empire to rival the Joker, maybe even take him out. And then Zsasz went and fucked up and lost the damn thing. 

Zsasz kissed Roman’s hair, rubbing his nose against it, still so soft after all these years. “Love you,” he whispered, like it was a secret when that couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

“Mmm, Zsasz?” Roman asked. Zsasz felt Roman kick off the crappy, silky shit. Both of them had to hold the top blankets to keep them from getting kicked off too, but they managed, and soon Roman’s legs were twined with his. 

“Did I wake you?” Zsasz asked. 

“Mmm, you’re making the bed in the morning,” Roman mumbled. 

Zsasz pressed his mouth against Roman’s hair and smiled. “Yeah, Boss, whatever you say.” 

He felt Roman’s teeth grab onto his neck and sink in. It hurt, but in a way that had Zsasz sighing happily. He shifted, turning them over and pining Roman’s hands above his head. “Now, Son, that’s not a nice thing to do to your daddy,” Zsasz said with a smirk. 

The vulnerable look on Roman’s face told him he was right. They were close, so fucking close and Roman didn’t do well with close but no cigar. Those little antics with that woman’s dress basically proved it. 

“You don’t tell me what to do, I’m an adult,” Roman whined. 

“You sure don’t act like it,” Zsasz said. “Keep your hands right here, boy. If you don’t, I’m going to punish you.” 

He moved his hands away, and as he expected, Roman didn’t move even a centimeter. Yeah, he needed this. Zsasz’s teeth found Roman’s shoulder and bit harder than Roman has bitten him. After a moment, Zsasz even tasted blood. Roman, being a good boy, only whimpered. 

“You hurt your daddy when you do bad things. Do you feel how that hurt, Son? Do you feel it?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Roman whispered. 

“Say it louder, Son.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Roman said. His lovely eyes met Zsasz’s for a bare second before he looked away. 

“Good, you know your place,” Zsasz said. He started to kiss down Roman’s stomach. “You’ve been a real bad boy recently.” Roman actually flinched at the words. Fuck, maybe this was too much? Couldn’t really back down now, though. 

“I know, Daddy. I’m always bad. I’m always awful and spoiled and cruel.” Fuck, Roman had actually started to tear up and cry. “How can you love me, Daddy? I’m so fucking awful.” 

“Shh,” Zsasz whispered. He placed a hand over Roman’s mouth, a dangerous proposition, since Roman had no problem biting. But his poor boy was shaking and near sobbing, so Zsasz hardly felt worried. “Shh, none of that. You’re a bad boy, but you’re my bad boy. Nothing in the world will make me stop loving you.” 

“You promise?” Roman begged, a few stray tears dropping down his cheeks. If his father wasn’t already dead, Zsasz would kill him again. 

“I promise, Roman Sionis. I’ll love you all the way to hell and all the way to eternity and I’ll never stop,” Zsasz promised. 

“Will you kiss me, Daddy?” Roman asked quietly. His eyes were still wet, but he wasn’t crying anymore, so Zsasz would count that as a win. 

“After. Right now I’m going to suck your pretty cock,” Zsasz said. “Because I love you, not because you’ve earned it, you understand? You don’t earn me.” 

“You love me,” Roman finished, something Zsasz said a lot. 

“That’s right,” Zsasz said. He gave Roman’s stomach a few kisses as he moved down, but he had his mouth around Roman’s cock in no time.

Roman’s back arched off the bed for a moment before he settled. He’d always liked having his cock sucked, ever since they were younger and experimenting, finding out what they liked and wanted. Zsasz and figured it out really fast: He wanted Roman and only Roman for the rest of all time. Roman had taken more time figuring it out.

Hell, even as Roman was falling apart under his (fairly expert, if he said so himself) skills, Zsasz knew Roman still hadn’t figured it out. But Roman’s father burned him bad. Roman didn’t try new things with new people anymore, not when it came to his heart. He didn’t even try old things with old people. Zsasz was just the person he could trust, that was the only reason they did this much. 

But Zsasz loved hearing how Roman called him Daddy and begged him to swirl his tongue around like that again, or suck him like that again. Zsasz knew Roman’s cock. He knew what he liked, but damn it was always gratifying to hear such an amazing, powerful man falling to pieces under the skills he’d spent years perfecting. 

That shit was better than cutting off faces, the only other art Zsasz practiced. 

Roman came with little warning, but Zsasz didn’t mind. He swallowed Roman down like he’d done a thousand times and pulled off to lick up anything he’d missed. Roman was still, panting, shaking and staring at him like he was a god. Roman’s hands were still exactly as Zsasz had left them. 

“You can relax, good boy. You did great,” Zsasz said. Roman dropped like a rag doll, which dragged a chuckle from Zsasz’s lips. 

“Zsasz?” Roman asked, sounding tentative. “Will you marry me?” 

Zsasz sucked in a breath. The question always caught him off guard, even though Roman had asked him at least a hundred times since his father died, and a hundred times before that. He’d asked him three times in the last three days, four now. It never stopped making his heart do funny tricks. 

He crawled back up and stretched back out next to Roman. “We’ve talked about this,” Zsasz said, looking at Roman with sad eyes. “They won’t respect you if we do that.” 

“The Joker had that stupid bitch, why can’t I have someone?” Roman demanded. 

“Yeah, but he didn’t marry her, Boss,” Zsasz said, putting that distance between them with Roman’s title. 

“I want to marry you,” Roman complained. “I want everyone to know you’re mine.” 

“They already do. I’ve barely left your side since we were 13,” Zsasz pointed out. He wrapped his arms around Roman, letting Roman snuggle against his chest. 

“Homophobic bastards. When I have my army, then it won’t matter. Then we can do whatever we want. I promise.” 

“I know, boss, I know,” Zsasz said. But he was lying and Roman was lying too. 

These lies didn’t bother Roman, though. In fact, they, along with the excellent orgasm, put him right back to sleep. Zsasz just pressed his face back into Roman’s hair. 

He’d said yes before, a couple dozen times or so, when old man Sionis was still alive. But that was back before Roman shattered. Now, Roman saw ghosts in his own shadow. If Zsasz said yes, Roman would think Zsasz just wanted him for his money or power. He would forget Zsasz loved him, and he would probably have Zsasz killed. And then where would that leave Roman? It would leave him all alone. So, Zsasz didn’t say yes anymore. He never took too much or too little from the pie, and he never let Roman know things like that Zsasz had been pickpocketed by a kid. 

Roman was so close to what he wanted, and Zsasz had to help him hold it together. If Roman started questioning his loyalty, Roman probably wouldn’t survive much longer. His old man had seen to that. Zsasz kissed Roman’s hair and held him close. 

Roman loved him as best as a man like him could love anyone. But that was fine, because Zsasz loved him enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just saw Birds of Prey and I liked these too. Pretty sure I messed up the timeline, and whatever happened with Roman and his dad, but whatever. Please enjoy.


End file.
